fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis 3DS
Mario Tennis 3DS is the newest installment in the ''Mario Tennis ''series for Nintendo 3DS. It features new games, stages and characters. It is confirmed stages, characters, alternate colors and costumes will be available using QR codes. Controls Gameplay The gameplay offers the same as his predecessor. The player can use the buttons, or the Touch Screen. New features such as the Photo Menu, were players can pause the game and make photo's, and full taunts are added. Characters Mario Tennis 3DS will include a total of 41 characters: 17 default, 12 unlockables, 8 QR characters and 4 special characters. Each character is seperated in a special type: All-Around, Technique, Speed, Power, Tricky or Defense. Default Unlockables QR Characters Special Characters These characters will be really exclusive. Their unlocking method is still uknown. * Upper is offensive, lower is defensive Alternates QR Alternates These alternates are unlocked using special QR codes. The codes will be revealed throughout the year. Mario Bros. MTO- Mario Fire Icon.png|Fire Mario MTO- Mario Classic Icon.png|Classic Mario Athletics MTO- Peach Sports Icon1.png|Athletic Peach MTO- Daisy Sports Icon1.png|Athletic Daisy MTO- Rosalina Sports Icon1.png|Athletic Rosalina MTO- Mona Sports Icon1.png|Athletic Mona Yoshi's MTO- Yoshi Yellow Icon1.png|Yellow Yoshi MTO- Yoshi Red Icon.png|Red Yoshi MTO- Yoshi Pink Icon.png|Pink Yoshi MTO- Yoshi Light Blue Icon.png|Light Blue Yoshi MTO- Yoshi Blue Icon1.png|Blue Yoshi Toads ' MTO- Toad Yellow Icon1.png|Yellow Toad MTO- Toad Green Icon.png|Green Toad MTO- Toad Blue Icon1.png|Blue Toad MTO- Toad Pink Icon.png|Pink Toad ' Luma's ' MTO- Luma Blue Icon1.png|Blue Luma MTO- Luma Green Icon1.png|Green Luma MTO- Luma Red Icon.png|Red Luma ' Special Alternates These are special alternates, which can be unlocked via the 3DS e-Shop and using Play Coins MTO- Wario Biker Icon1.png|Biker Wario MTO- Bowser Jr Sunshine Icon.png|Sunshine Bowser Jr. MTO- Propeller Toad Blue Icon1.png|Blue Propeller Toad MTO- ROB Japan Icon.png|Japanese R.O.B. Unlocking Criteria Stages Each default character (except Mii) has its own stage. Other stages can be unlocked using special QR codes. Default Unlockable QR codes Special Games Ring Shot returns again. The player has to shoot the ball through the rings. You'll earn points for that, the smaller the rings, the more points you get. The player has to realize a certain score, each level different, in a given time. The player completes a match against Apricot Luma and has to earn coins. At a certain time, the stage moves to another planet, making it have different gimmicks. The player has 3 lives, if he/she has the given score, and hasn't lose any life, there will be an exclusive Bonus Stage were you can earn extra Play Coins. Eggmania is the replacer of Ink Showdown. Instead of Ink Piranha's shooting balls and inkballs, 8-bit Birdo's will shoot balls and eggs. These eggs are really hard to hit. The Birdo's will also shoot fiery eggs, which you'll have to dodge. Your opponent is always a Red Birdo. If Red Birdo hits the player's ball or if he/she can't hit one, he/she loses 1 life. The player starts with 3 lives. A score is given which you'll have to match, if done so, you completed the level. Complete a match against Boomerang Bro. while lots of enemies will walk around the stage. These contains Goomba's, Klaptraps, Spinies and Buzzy Beetles. If your ball hits one, you'll lose a life. You have 3 lives. Face off against Red Magikoopa in the dark. You can only see the ball from a short distance. You can't see where Red Magikoopa is, making it hard to score. Each level, Red Magikoopa will become more skilled. Play basketball in tennis style! The player has to shoot a given number of balls into the basket with their racket. If time runs out, it's game over. Mii Customizing Like his predecessor, there are lots of costumes and clothing for your Mii to wear during matches. Costumes Despite all playables' costumes, several other costumes will be available. Clothing All costumes mentioned above will also be available as normal outfits, plus there are some new ones. Rackets Despite all rackets from playable characters and outfits, some others will be available too. Most are unlocked by clearing a certain cup. Some special rackets are unlocked using QR codes. Beta Elements For the beta elements of this game, see here. Category:Tennis Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games